Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric waveform generating circuit which is an electric waveform generating circuit including a floating source driver control circuit, a pair of switching control circuits coupled to the floating source driver control circuit, plural complementary type P type and N type MOSFETs coupled to the switching control circuit, and a converter coupled to the complementary type P type and N type MOSFETs, in which the floating source driver control circuit includes a frequency prescale unit, a control logic coupled to the frequency prescale unit, a waveform memory coupled to the frequency prescale unit, an address generator coupled to the waveform memory and the frequency prescale unit, and a pair of digital-to-analog converters coupled to the waveform memory, and one of the digital-to-analog converters is coupled to a switching current control circuit.